kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Aron's backstory
Name: Aron Firemoon Birth place: Silvermoon city Relatives':'' Xeron Firemoon (Father, Deceased), Santhon Firemoon (Older brother, Deceased), Erodria Firemoon (Mother, Alive, Stormwind city), Marnia Firemoon (Litle sister, Alive, Unknown) '''Race: Blood-elf Character class: Rogue, Aethstalker Affiliation: Kingdom of Silverwind, Army of Aeth Occupation: High Elit in Kingdom of Silverwind, The last Aethstalker surviver Location: Kingdom of Silverwind Status: Alive Aron's master: King Stefan Silverwind Companions: Malador Montaine, Alignment: Helpful/Good/Loyal/Friendly 'Birth' Aron was born in Silvermoon city. His mother, Erodria Firemoon a beautiful young woman who gave birth to a child on the same day to Aron, was really happy to have another child. His older brother was really happy to have another brother so that he could be a bigger example to him. After one year from Aron's birth day, his father, Xeron Firemoon, died because of the war that he was in between the Blood elves and the Scourge. 'Childhood' After the death of his father, his older brother joined the Army of Silvermoon. Aron admired his brother allot, and said one day that he want to grow up and be just like him. After the birth of his little sister Marnia, his older brother, Santhon died. He was really upset and said that he will bring his brother and his father back, by his image. Unfortunately the family needed money. His mother didn't get enough gold from leather working. So he started stealing stuff using his stealth ability and then selling them without the notice of his mother, so he could get money to the family. Aron's sister was really gelous of him. His sister knew about him stealing and the selling so she started using him to do what she want, if not, she will go tell her mother. Aron couldn't refuse, because he loved his mother and doesn't want her to get mad at him. 'Family ' Blood Knight Xeron Firemoon: Xeron Firemoon is a friendly and most couragous paladin in the silvermoon kingdom. Aron was his favorit between his kids. He died in the war between him and the Scourge. A general from the same side stabed him in the heart because he was gelouse of him. Erodria Firemoon Erodria Firemoon was poor and was one of the civilians that used to live in The Sunstrider Isle. She was helping the Silvermoon army by giving them supplies in the war. One day she met Xeron and he fel in love with her. After two years, they got married and had three kids : Santhon, Aron, Marnia. She was loyal to him and was ready to do anything for him. She got really mad when she knew her husband was dead. She started screaming. She could have lost Marnia, she was pregnant in her. But, Santhon helped her and was calmed her down. Sergeant Santhon Firemoon Santhon Firemoon is the first son that Erodria gave birth to. Santhon was really loyal and friendly he helped his mother and his little brother Aron. He followed his father steps, he joined the army of Silvermoon. He got Sergeant rank. Then got poisoned and killed on the day that his sister Marnia was born, after one year of his father death, from the same general who killed his father after knowing the truth of who killed his father and telling his mother. >>>>>>> NOT DONE YET ! <<<<<<< Category:Backstory